prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Airi Shirogane (anime)
Airi Shirogane (白鐘 あいり Shirogane Airi) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She is a Cool type idol using blue-grey theme color. Her alter ego is Zinnia of Czech Republic (チェコレプブリックの百日草 Cheko Repuburikku no Hyakunichisō). Appearance Airi's appearance in anime and manga looks very different. Airi has fair skin accompanied with shoulder-length, light brown hair and brown eyes (said to be long in manga). She is said to look masculine. In fact, Airi was mistaken to be a boy by many people when she first transferred into Primrose Private Academy due to her looks. Personality Airi is a stereotypical Cool idol: somewhat tomboyish, from the way she dresses to her hobbies. Off-stage, Airi is an enthusiastic rock star who loves her guitar. She is very serious and doesn't seem to listen people well. She has an "informal" way of talking and loves adventures as well as making accomplishments, referring to herself as "Boku" (僕), which usually said by Japanese men. Despite her rough and wild exterior, she is truly a sweet and caring kid with good intentions. Etymology Shirogane (白鐘): Shiro (白) means "white" and gane (鐘 kane) means "bell". Airi (あいり): Written in hiragana, the kanji meaning could be "love reason" (愛理). Relationships Her Teammates Anastasia Jovanović: While Airi and Jovi seem to dislike each other at first, both share a mutual friendship and are seen to be together at times, usually with their respective partners (Airi = Tomoyo, Jovi = Chloe), particularly at Mall of Bayern. Chloe Novak: One of Chloe's teammates. Chloe really admires Airi's rock star skills and wishes to be like her. Tomoyo Kitakaze: Airi's relationship with Tomoyo (or vice-versa) is very good. Tomoyo's actions make it clear that she deeply cares about Airi, often to the point of obsession. Hanami Nishikawa: At first, Airi was afraid of being a bad mother to Namicchi, but Hanami loved her a lot and both she and Flower Queen showed her that just because her methods of love were different, but it didn't make her any less of a loving mother. After Hanami left Germania 07 to join Dynamo Slavic in Episode 109, they become really good friends. Someone Else Shiori Yumehara: Shiori has no connection to Airi, but the two like each other. Angela Sakuragi: Angela is also shown to be sympathetic towards Airi, often helping her if she asks. This is shown when she helps Angela on the school's intercultural festival. Airi understands the situation between Angela, Chieri, and Mayuri, but is not shown dropping hints on Angela, unlike what she does on Chieri and Mayuri. Paola Himeko: Despite being disappointed with Airi's "manly" nature, Paola still held her respect and admiration for Airi. When Paola first mentioned that she was joining the VfS Germanic 07, Airi had practically pounced over her. Airi and Anastasia had been scolded by Paola numerous times when they were lazing around and procrastinating during their training sessions and training camps. Mayuri Kaido: Although the two are from different teams, Mayuri and Airi are shown to have a friendly relationship with each other. Airi says she has respect for Mayuri her single-mindedness and sees her as somewhat of a friend. Freja Moroboshi: Thinks Airi just a rockstar wanna-be, so they don't get along well. Haruno Aida: Although Airi shows no interest in Haruno, she is deeply supported with Mayuri's ignorance on Reina's feelings. Game Information Airi also available in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) for PlayStation 4. She will become one of the available characters by updating the game into Version 1.2 via "The Slavic Stars" DLC. After updating the game, the Player can meet Airi by going to Pastel Skulls Music Studio in Starland City, next to Pia's House. Schedule Generally, Airi spends her time walking at Starland City and visiting the apartment until she returns at late evening. On Thursday, her day off, Airi likes to visit Airi at Music Studio and walk around Starland City. After that, she goes to Baumgarten until returned back to her house at 7 PM. If the weather is bad she will not leave her house at all. Trivia *Birthday: 28 November *Brand: Thunder Skulls *Kanimal Partner: A Seal - Robert *In English version, this character is named Elli Sobotka. She has the same personality. *Airi has admired former Primrose Private Academy student Chiyoko Homura from an early age. *The first thing she does in every morning is exercise. *Airi's mother has found favour in the Czech media for her down-to-earth attitude. *Airi is the only idol whose appearance changes in anime. *In manga, she sets up the Shirogane Airi Foundation (白鐘あいり財団 Shirogane Airi Zaidan) to help disadvantaged children around Privaria. One of the ways the foundation raises money is by selling ShiroAi-branded clothes. *She never asks what her favorite type of boy is. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Cool Idols Category:Slavic